Bad Cop and Slightly More Bad Cop
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: On Terezi's insistence, Dave uses his time travel powers to enhance their roleplay, roughing her around with two copies of Dave.


Terezi: 1M NOT GONN4 T4LK

Terezi snarls, struggling against the handcuffs as she takes turns between staring at you, and staring at the you standing a few feet away from you. Honestly she's taking it a lot better than you are, all things considered. Either of you, given the way you keep making awkward glances over to yourself, a synchronicity in the turning of heads that could only come from your alternate self, present only through time travel fuckery the likes of which you'd never thought would ever happen before. It's more than a little troubling to you, actually. You got all these sweet time powers you could do anything with, and your freaky space girlfriend has talked you into using them to have a threesome with her. You're squandering the might of a god for freaky deviant shit and a part of you is a little apprehensive about all this.

The other is too busy wondering how well she'll suck you off with the other you fucking her.

It's pretty clear who the winner is.

Dave: we have witnesses who will testify that you are totally the raddest and most evil criminal in all of can town so theres no point denying it

Terezi: YOU DONT H4V3 4NYTH1NG ON M3

Other Dave: just because you cant see shit doesnt mean they cant

Dave: look tz i wanna help you i really do but youve gotta give me something because my partner here is impatient and a loose cannon or some shit and he had to work on the last holiday that had fireworks

Other Dave: yes this is true i am well overdue for fireworks and my cannon is liable to blow at any minute

She wanted to play a criminal for once, to be interrogated by two cops who played loose with the rules and had questionable ethics. You proposed good cop/bad cop, but as it turns out there aren't really any good cops on Alternia, so you're more bad cop and slightly more bad cop. It doesn't have the same ring to it at all, so you can see why humans adhere to the classics.

Terezi: 1M NOT 4FR41D OF YOUR C4NNONS OR F1R3WORKS

Other Dave: well then i guess we have no choice but to take matters into our own hands

It's all very ludicrous. You're standing next to yourself wearing the same clothes, the only difference being the hat that Other Dave has on. This is bar none the most absurd of all the roleplays Terezi has roped you into, an amazing feat given the things she's asked you to do and laughable setups to justify just having sex. If you had a normal girlfriend that shit would be instant and without all of this pretence, but you like Terezi enough to play along with it.

Not to mention she's the only single girl within an eternity of where you're at.

Other you grabs her by the hair, as she demanded you be rough with her to fit the scenario. She's supposed to be pretending to struggle and swear, but instead she lets out one of her raspy moans, and it's a good measure of how far gone you are that your dick gets a little harder hearing her strange voice express pleasure. You're on the opposite end of the table he pushes her down onto, and you grab hold of her hair as other you deals with her pants.

Your grip on her hair is a little harder than other you's, just because you know now how fucking hot the sound she makes when you pull her hair is, and you're much more eager to hear it by your own pull than by hers. You go from semi-erect to completely rock hard in seconds, and the expression on her face is one of absolute glee because you're going through with this. You say something vaguely threatening about a jury or some shit as you pull her head back, making sure her face is pointed up at you as she smiles and licks her lips. Your other hand fishes down into your pants to pull out your dick, and you peek over to Other Dave. He's already been through your half of the act, and definitely seems a little more hurried about it. He pulls Terezi's pants and give her ass some firm gropes with one hand as he whips his cock out with the exact same motion you're doing, but mirrored.

She starts to laugh her usual creepy, raspy laugh, and it's all the encouragement you need to push her head down onto your dick to make it stop. Her mad blowjob skills definitely help, but sometimes you wonder if she intentionally makes her laugh sound more unsettling right before sex to make you give her something to occupy her mouth with. Her oral fixation knows no end, and she immediately stops the laughter as her lips wrap around your shaft, as expected. She sucks on the tip, her hands trying to reach for the base only to remember she was handcuffed, leading to her struggling in a way that was much sexier than you were even ready to admit.

Apparently you'll be okay with it pretty soon though, as Other Dave responds to her squirming by giving her ass a few quick swats. It might be to calm her down, but it just makes her react more eagerly. You shudder as she pushes forward, sucking down more dick as she gets an identical one pressed up to her entrance. She's about to be the creepy, unhinged filling in a Dave Strider sandwich and she couldn't be happier about it. There's a lot to take issue with there, but fuck it, you're getting a blowjob and once it's done you'll be popping back in time to be on the other end of this exact moment, and that's a pretty sweet deal.

Once Other Dave shoves his cock into her with a noted force that tells you the first release won't be nearly enough, she pushes forward on the table, taking more of you in. You grip her hair and try your best to match the eagerness with which the future you really plays the part of the rough cop fucking his suspect. You get one hand tugging on her unkempt black hair, and let the other grab one of her horns, using the firm grasp you have to move her head in complement with your thrusts. You lean forward, each push getting your cock deep into her mouth, which she takes without issue. The one upside to her insanity has always been that she's had no problem with just giving you a blowjob whenever you've asked for one, and even times when you didn't. You've never had a blowjob quite like this one, before. Even the motion of your hips isn't dictating things quite as much as the heavy fucking she's getting on the other end is. It not only shakes her as she leans back into it, but the suction of her mouth seems stronger, as if she's trying to pull you in as deep as she can.

You know it's way beyond paradoxical to try and watch Other Dave to see what you're going to do, but he's setting the pace pretty hard, and you feel like you're lagging behind by not matching him. He's fucking your girlfriend pretty hard, and while she's his girlfriend too, you're still letting another man please your woman. Kind of. Somehow. You think. Honestly this is the exact reason you gave up understanding the effects your temporal shenanigans have on explaining shit. You give up trying to work it out and just start fucking her face with the same pace your future self goes at her nook. His hands knead her ass, occasionally bringing a flat palm down on it for good measure, and each time he does she moans into your groin.

The three of you can't get anything steady if you actually put effort into it, and you aren't. The sound of flesh on flesh is doubled compared to usual, punctuated by louder groans from the two yous in the room, drowning out Terezi's muffled moans as she's having her dream fulfilled. You wonder just how long she's had this in mind and how much more deviant she's going to get with having you gangbang her by yourself. You're already way too okay with it, figuring that if you're going spitroast Terezi and probably high-five the dude at the end, it may as well be yourself on the other end both times. Hell, you'd just be going through every position with her one at a time, getting off as many times as she demands it, so there's literally nothing in that deal you shouldn't absolutely love.

It surprises you when Other Dave's hand reaches forward and grab's Terezi's hair. You wonder just what happens in the time travel process that makes you so hands-on, but he starts moving her head faster along your cock. 'Rough' is new to you two, but paradox kicks in. You find the way he does it and the louder, sloppier sounds she makes as someone else guides her into sucking you off hot enough that of course you're gonna do it to yourself. Thanks to your sweet-ass time powers you find rough sex hot, and you should be absolutely done with everything but your life is too fucked up for this shit to bother you anymore.

When the hand lifts out of her hair and presents itself flat to you, it comes as much less of a surprise. You suppose it's only fair that you from the future knows the exact moment you're going to blow, and right as his fingers stretch out a weakness strikes your knees. You curse and groan, biting your lower lip and slapping the hand in front of you just as your cock spurts and jerks inside her mouth. You groan and empty yourself down your girlfriend's throat, watching as the other you follows suit. His hips jerk and he makes much more noise as he cums inside of Terezi.

Your teamwork makes short work of the troll girl, who cries out into your groin as she cums. You don't see any of the visceral details due to the table blocking the way, but you do know that she sometimes loses track of things, and you immediately pull out of her mouth before she can bite down. That just makes her louder, moaning and panting, her ragged breaths sounding wheezy as she looks up to you with absolute adoration.

The knowledge you'll be able to fuck Terezi to make her cum that hard is something you envy, and it makes you stumble back into a chair, eager to catch your breath and a hop a train to ten minutes ago. There are second thoughts, but they're all completely trivialized by fact Other Dave is already here. Not to mention the fact he's rolling Terezi onto her back and pushing back into her to begin round three. You're a fucking sex machine, and you don't think you'll ever put your pants on as fast as you do right there.


End file.
